


All for Believing

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Just believe.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	All for Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2005.
> 
> Original notes: Missy Higgins does a wonderful job of infusing every single note of this song with emotion. The very first time I heard it, it conjured vivid images of Clark and Lex. What a perfect song to illustrate the High Drama of the Clexian romance, thought I. I fully intended to make a soft, sweeping romance vid here, but when I asked my sister to view an early version of it, she claimed I had broken her heart. So much for my intentions of making a happy, happy, lalala love story. Hee.
> 
> Special thanks to Icalynn for audiencing.

**Title:** All for Believing  
 **Artist:** Missy Higgins  
 **Pairing:** Clark/Lex  
 **Summary:** _Just believe._

[All for Believing, 20MB wmv](https://app.box.com/shared/static/st5ddqhlq0.wmv). Click to download. 

**No streaming option at the moment, sorry.**

Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/156321.html).


End file.
